¿Solo preguntas autora loca incluida xD
by MinnieLuna
Summary: Una historia donde le podras preguntar de TODO a los vocaloidsincluyendo utauloids y demas.Pero empezo como una charla para crear un vocaloid.Ramdom,laptop,preguntas locas,autora loca,y fanmades locos
1. Ummm estoo NO ME ARRASTREN!

Hola a todos hoy les enseñare a "crear a un vocaloid" xD

Lo primero que tenemos que hacer…

¿?:Es nada…

Yo:Esto..pero tuu…COMO RAYOS ESTAS ACÁ???

¿?:Dejamelo todo a mi…Nya!Mi nombre es Noa

Yo:Lo que significa amor!

Noa:Dejamelo a mi es como decir hey Tu Minnie vete!!!

Yo:ettoo..las dejo con Noa-chan..que por cierto es una tonta cof Lolita cof

Noa:QUE TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ ToT!!!

Rin:Viste ya la hiciste llorar

Yo:de donde apareciste?

Len:Ya no importa!!Explicaremos el tipo de Lolita que Noa-chan es:

_**La Infantil:**_** No importa la edad que tenga, este tipo de chica siempre se comporta como si fuera una niña. Todo el tiempo esta alegre y parece ser feliz con las cosas más sencillas, como comer un helado o que el chico que le gusta voltee a verla. De igual forma es capaz de llorar a litros por cualquier tontería, como que se acabe su dulce favorito. Esta chava puede hacerse fácilmente amiga de todo el mundo por su carácter alegre y sincero, pero en contrapartida, este mismo carácter infantil provoca que todos, en un momento u otro, se enoje con ella, sobre todo por que parece no tomarse nada en serio. La Infantil es tomada por tonta ya que siempre saca bajas calificaciones y no parece entender nada de nada. En defensa de ella, se podría decir que no es que sea tonta, si no que tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar (según ella) como son buscar novio o ir a comer helado. También son un poco Mártires si nos ponemos a pensar que siempre tratan de ayudar a los demás aun a costa de su integridad física. Un punto curioso sobre este tipo de chicas es que entre más maduras tratan de actuar, mas infantiles parecen, sobre todo por que su comportamiento "maduro" se basa en tratar de demostrar al chavo que le gusta que ya es toda una mujer (con mochila de conejito de peluche y calcetas blancas) **

En cambio Rin es la ruda…cof cof

Rin:DI LO OTRA VEZ!!!!¬¬# Y SABES QUE PASARA??

Len:QUE ?ah ? QUE??

**ruidos de llanto y Pelea**

viene a decir que la autora encargo a Teto-chan que diga que mientras haya fallas técnicas ignoren el ruido y que explique el tipo de Lolita que es Rin y la propia autora

Teto-chan..les va a explicar

Ted:Teto basta .Aquí viene la siguiente explicación

Teto-chan:Pero teto quiere ¡!

Yo*mientras escapo de la aplanadora dirigida por rin* :DE DONDE SALIERON USTEDES DOS!!AUU! MI PIERNA!!

Rin:NO TE ESCAPES COBARDE!!

Yop:NOOO!!!!**arañando el piso y siendo arrastrada por Rin!*

Len*susurrando*:Noa hay que irnos LENTAMENTE…..

Noa*gritando inocentemente*:PORQUE TRATAS DE ESCAPAR LEN-CHAN?

Len:…..-chan?

Rin: A DONDE ESTAS YENDO…LEN….?

Len:esto..a comprar…comprar..comprar..un ramo.. de…NARANJAS(que extraña idea xD)

Todos menos rin:WTF!!

Pensamientos:::::

Autora:Que??Ah bueno

Noa:AH?Noa-chan quiere chocolate o¬o

Teto:HEy Yo solo puedo decir eso….*olvidandose de lo que acaba de decir*tirintirntirin…Teto-chan quiere baguette

Ted:Acá todo el mundo es raro o-O

Saliendo de los pensamientos::::

Rin:Ah….esta bien…supongo…

Noa:LEN PORQUE TE ESTAS YENDO AL LADO CONTRARIO DE LA TIENDA?

Len:ahh …esto..yo....Rin hermanita te he dicho que te quiero?

Rin:No te preocupes ahora lo seguirás repitiendo para escarpar

Len:NOA!!!!!!nooooooo*arañando el piso y siendo arrastrado por Rin!*

Noa:ah que? Ya que vas a la tienda me puedes comprar un chocolate?

Len:Te lo compro si me SACAS DE AQUÍ!! Nooo

Rin:Te atreves y no ves otro chocolate en toda tu vida

Noa: Pero Rin-chan me da miedo TnT

Rin: Len si vuelves a decir algo juro que te amordazo esta noche

Len:NOOO!!!

Rin:Si y va a volver a pasar lo de *Pretty Panties Akuma Rin

Len:*traumado*Nooo…pero esa ropa no me quedaba tan mal

Ted:O-o En que te han convertido….

Noa:Yo te ayudo a cambiarlo!

Autora:No si yo lo impido*todavía siendo perseguida*

Miku*salida de la nada*:Pero no que la autora nos puede controlar a todos

Teto-chan:A cierto..Autora podría traer de la nada un baguette para Teto-chan?

Autora*sacando laptop de la nada y empezando a escribir*:Ciertooo…Rin sale de la aplanadora…Le da el baguette a Teto-chan…y se encierra así misma en un closet..y autora le pone candado y maneja la aplanadora aplastando el helado de kaito que aparece con meiko de la nada

Rin:QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO!!

Kaito:MI HELADOO NO!!!

MEiko:jajajaja xD*con sake*

Teto:Baguette ricoooo

Ted:Y QUE HAY DE MI!

Len: Esto podría solucionar mis problemas ….(usare la carita shouta xD)

Len*carita shouta*puedes hacer que rin..

Autora:no chico shouta

Len:Rayos ¬¬U

Mikuo:Autora ,podría hacer que Meiko patee a Kaito porfavor?

Autora:Claaroooo o¬o

LEN:QUE y yo que???Todo el mundo me quiere por ser shouta cosa que me molesta

Autora:Si, pero es tan genial que Rin te maltrate y te ponga ropas de chica +w+, Aunque…yo podria hacer esso

Len: aha….me iré lentamente

Luka:Yo te ayudoo!!

**La pelea se detiene por un momento**

Rin*en el closet*:No , solo yo lo puedo cambiar!!

Noa:yo quiero cambiarlo!!!

Miku:no ,yo!!

Autora:Miku muerete…YO LO CAMBIARE!!

**pelea entre chicas**

Rin:No, yo

Teto:Teto quiere participar!!!!

Miku*empujando a Teto*:Vete de aquí misoji!!

Teto-chan*pegandole a miku con un baguette*:Teto-chan le pegara a miku!!

Miku:ahhhuuuhhh!! De que esta echo esoo??

Teto-chan:De metal +w+*cara maligna*

Miku:ahhhhhh!!!*desangrandose*se supone que todo el mundo me ama!!

Len: SE SUPONE

Autora:Si .buen punto Lenny

Rin:YO SOLO LE PUEDO DECIR LENNY Y ES MIO!!

Autora:COOMO TU YO DONDE ESTA MI LAPTOP….ESPERA LEN ES MIO

NOA:NOA QUIERE QUE SEA SUYO  
MIKU:ES MIO

Noa:DIJE QUE ES MIOOOO*aura maligna cerca de Noa*

Miku:Claroo,me vas a pegar con un chocolate de metal?(ironia)

Noa:Siiiii chocolate

Miku*perseguida*:noooooo!!

Rin:ven aca cobarde

Autora:Patitas para que las quiero!!!

**Tinnnn**

¿???:Disculpen queridos lectores por las interrupciones , pero esta cof cof locas cof cof , estan fuera de control

Mikuo,Ted y Len:y tu quien eres???

Leo:Yo soy Leo, desafortunadamente Noa es mi loca hermanita

Gakupo(salido de la nada):Y esa Lolita tenia hermano??

Noa. **tono dulce**No soy un LOLITA ,**tono malvado **LA PAGARAS CON TU VIDA!!

Gakupo:Porque me arrastras?NOOOO!!!!

Leo:Buenoo ^^U hasta la próxima no se olviden de dejar comentarios de este cap largo

Mikuo:Pero noa tiene un hermanito??

Leo: se los explicare, noa es mi hermana menor…

Len:Pero parece de la edad de Miku

Mikuo:si por el físico

Leo. Bueno ,, este,ajam , pero yo soy el mayor, no como ustedes…Asi que si quieres saber más de nosotros no dudes en dejar tu review para que la autora ya no salga más en la historia ¬¬

Mini:Porfavorr!!!!!

Noa:Siii? Dejen reviews para Onii-chan no se moleste ^^, auque Onii-chan es adorable cuando se molesta ^^U

Len:creo que tenemos el mismo problema..

Leo, see , bueno hasta la proxima!!


	2. AhhQue ramdom w, GAtito! xD

Noa:nya-chan esta es Noa reportando(xD) desde … no importa.. Nyaa ah si que antes de comenzar la historia les contare algo sobre mi

Leo:Sobre nosotros…..

Noa:see…Ese es mi Onii-chan saluda al mundo Onii-chan

Leo:Como quieras….

Noa:Sii….esto..Bueno ..Vengo a decir Sobre nosotros  …Mi nombre es Noa y tengo 13 años , solo que algunas personas me consideran de 16 ^^U, mi cumpleaños es en Diciembre, 22,Amo el choolate es lo mejor que existe

Leo:No es cierto , lo mejor es la fresa

Noa:Chocolatooo!!

Leo:fresaaaa

Rin:Como quieran, al menos me agrada no ser la menor ^^

Len:Dilo por ti misma…Asi que antes de la historia le gustariamos dar las gracias a Kisuili por inspirar a la autora, que por falta de imaginación aparecera en el capitulo de hoy..

Minnie:Gracias Kisuii me has inspirado, pero de todos modos usare la laptop +w+

* * *

Bueno…Y ahora con la S:D:P(seccion de preguntas xD)

Minnie: Y la pregunta de hoy es de Kusuili, porfavor Mikuo leela

Miku:Sera un honor

Mikuo:Miku creo que te confundite , ELLA quiere que Yo lea la pregunta no TU

Minnie:Seguridad

Miku*arrastrada por Gakupo y Kaito*:Nooo puede ser!! Yo tengo que leer esa pregunta!!!Mi premio Oscar como mejor cantante , no me lo van a dar!!!

Todo el mundo*Hasta Gakupo y kaito con su helado-/berenjena xD*:Quee??Esta se equivoco

Teto-chan:A Teto-chan no le importa porque Miku-chan es muy buena con Teto-chan

Minnie:ghhhh odio a los personajes que aparecen de la nada..me asustan

Luka:Hellooo

Minnie:KYUUUUUU!!ToT..Asi que..Mikuo lee la pregunta

Mikuo:Esta bien..Y la pregunta es…Minnie-sama porque me estas abrazando..necesito espacio personal ¬¬

Minnie:Gomen…Gomen

Mikuo:Y la pregunta es de Kisuili::

Len-kun, si pudieras cometerias incesto con Rin ôwô? DI QUE SI DDx

Teto-chan:Len-chan comete incesto con Rin-chan o solo Teto-chan escucho mal o-o?

Ted*salido de la nada y arrastrando a Teto-chan*:Teto tu necesitas un psicologo para que dejes de hablar en tercera persona , A TU EDAD ¬¬

Minni:Kyuuu!!!!Me quieren matar de un ataque al corazon?????

Todos : Por supuesto , asi no nos controlarias

Minnie:no soy querida!!ToT

Noa:Minnie-sama no te preocupes Noa-chan te dara un chocolate,Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Teto

Leo:Tu crees??

Teto-chan:Ted-kun no culpes a Teto-chan ,Porque Teto-chan sigue siendo una quinceañera!!

Todos :See buenoo…

Neru:Misoji!!, dejenme textear , y no griten..Por cierto Minnie*se pone al costado de la autora que todavía estaba en shock babeando por la aparicion de Ted-kun*Booo!!

Minnie:Kyuuuu!!!!

Teto-chan:NO ME LLAMES MISOJI*sacando el baguette de metal xD*

Neru:ahh si.. yo .. tengo que ir.. por..SALDOO!!..*corriendo*

Mikuo:Estoo..Len podrias responder.. mientras más rapido mejor , asi no tengo que estar mucho tiempo aquí

Len..Cual era la pregunta?

Minnie:Eres tan lindo!!*abrazandolo*Asi..Len-kun tambien es de Kusuili

Rin:ahha, que lindoo ¬¬U

Mikuo:

**Kisuili: Len-kun, si pudieras cometerias incesto con Rin ôwô? DI QUE SI DDx**

Len*en shock*:Te respondere que **si** porque **si no** Rin me mata

Rin:Tehehe…(n//u//n)

Minnie:buenoo, dejen de alimentar a mi imaginación con esas cosas , de Seguro Len dira que si ,VERDAD LEN??*sacando laptop*

Len*muahhaha controlado por mi y hablando roboticamente*:Por supuesto Kusuili , yo amo a Rin atte-Minnie, rayos tengo que solucionar esos 2 problemas¬¬U

Noa:Wow genial… autora-sama puedes hacer que mi lindo oniichan diga que me ama y ama el chocolatte

Minnie:mUahahahahaha

Leo*muahhaha controlado por mi y hablando roboticamente*:Admito públicamente que amo el chocolate y a mi linda y preciosa hermanita Noa-chan, Y tambien a la sexii y graciosa Minnie-sama….atte-Minnie–sama,rayos esto lo del error me tomara dias

Minnie:lastima que no esta mi amiga Ale-chan para que me de ideas UoU

Leo: ustedes dos nos hacen sufrir

Miku*olvidada*:ya que nadie me quiere hice waffles xD

Meiko:quien dijo waffles???

Miku:Yo dije waffles

Meiko:se nota tu inteligencia

Miku ah? :D?

Minnie:si miku, DIjSTE WAfFLEs??

Miku:Si, si dije waffles

Meiko: Ted ya que llevas a Teto al psicologo , puedes llevar a Miku para que examinen su I.Q( osea su intelencia)??

Minnie:Miku-chan los waffles tienen miel de Maple?+¬+

Rin: o tienes de naranja??

Kaito:tienes helado??

Meiko:Sake??=w=

Luka:Atun(Maguro)??xD nO olvidalo los waffles no pegan con el atun

Mik:SE le echa miel de Maple o esas cosas :D ?

Minnie, Rin,Meiko:INUTIL

Miku*en una esquina de la habitación(tipo Tamaki de Ouran High xD)*Uyuuuuu

Meiko: ademas quien le pone helado a sus waffles e la nochee??

Kaito Pero el helado

Meiko No digas nada

Kaito:pero, pero…pero..

Meiko:lo unico que sabes decir es Pero , no?

Kaito: Pero..

Meiko: una vez más y te pego

Kaito:pero..upps*coriendo*

Meiko*rompiendo una botela vacia(para que desperdiar alcohol =w= xD , con permiso de Minnie-sama)*QuE TE DiJE??

Kaito:Noo!!!

**Kyuuuuuuu*en un estudio de televisión***

Leo:Informe Especial, Estas escenas han sido borradas por su alto contenido de violencia, sangre ...y volvemos contigo Noa

**De regreso al cuarto( que se supone que es un estudio de filmacion xD)**

Kaito*con moretones*:auuu parecen como si me ubiera pasado encima una manada de elefantes

Noa*con aire de reportera profesiona*:Aca Noa , Leo estamos viendo la gravedad de la situaron de Kaito, Meiko tienes algo que decir

Meiko: ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE ESTOY GORDA??

Kaito:No yoo…ahhh!!!

Noa: Y la situación sigue siendo la misma ^^U

Minnie:Pero porque estan informando al otro si estan al costado

**Se ve una pantalla divida en 2 en un lado sale Leo , y en el otro minutos después quitan la separacion y esta al costado.. xD**

Luka:okay….bueno..QUIEN CREA QUE GAKUPO SE VE COMO UNA FEA Y VIEJA SEÑORA cof cof osea Gay cof cof LEVANTE LA MANO!!!!

Minnie: Y a que vino eso?

Luka:estaba aburrida

Gakupo : NO SOY GAY!!!!ToT LUKA –CHAN COMO PUEDES SER TAN MALA, al menos dame tu numero de celular

Luka: Buscalo en Google

Gakupo: O-o

Minnie : ahahahhahahaha

Len:jajaj xD yo vi ese video

Rin: Yo tambien

Noa: Cual video?? El del aro que cuando lo ves , después te llaman y una niña te dice te moriras en 7 dias…!!??

Leo: Cuando viste ese video

Noa: **tono dulce**:Exactamente hace 7 dias ^^

Leo: Y hermanitaa contestaste?

Noa: Ahhh.. creo ..que .ah si No ^^*tono dulce, lindo, adrable, florcitas a su alrededor*

Len: O.o Y porque no contestaste?

Noa: estaba ocupada ^^

Rin: Ah esta no le podriamos ni avisar que la vamos aplanar…

Minnie*viendo detrás de Noa y Leo*:ahh..*saliendo del shock..*

KYUUU!!!!!!!!!!*y señalando*

Lukaa:F*** , Noa do not move(no te muevas), no hagas nada , pero hay algo que me asusta atrás tuyo

Noa*con un rapido movimiento de karate se saca de encima a una persona que la estaba amenzando, todo en modo tierno*:Kyu? Ah tu eras la chica fea que aparecia en el video

Todo el mundo menos Noa:Ahhh!!!

Minnie:Kyuuuu!!

Samara (xD): Hey tienes que no ser tan mala con las personas

Len: Y eso lo dice alguien que las mata

Rin: Que lindo(sarcasmo)

Samara: Ya que estoy aquí me gustaria pregunta algo..

**Pregunta de Samara**

Neru Te gusta Dell o Len?

Neru: Me da igual, total Dell se ve igual a Len

Rin*aplanadora lista para matar a alguien*:Ah si?

Neru: PERO NO ES QUE ME INTERESE!!!

Rin :Eso espero*sentandose encima de Len y abrazandolo* Él es mio

Len: Rin.. QUITATE DE ENciMA!* ('-//n//-´)

**Tinnn**

Minnie: Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic y dejen reviews!!.. O///-////o Ri…Rin deja de hacerle eso a len...!!!

Rin*lamiendo a len como gata(OKAS CHICAS/CHICOS CERCA DE LOS LABIOS nO PENSAR EN OTRA COSA)*Que??

Len: QUITATE!!(`=///n////=´)

Noa. Yo tambien quiero!!!

***MIENTRAS RIN Y NOA SE TIRAN SOBRE LEN PARA LAMERLO COMO GATAS ; MIENTRAS LEN PELEA POR SU LIBERTAD Y (Minnie:un muy sexii)LEO( MINNIE: QUE??!!...es como una mescla entre lo shouta y bajo de Len con Ted ,y una aire de mikuo , pero con cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda , NO COMO LOS DE LA INUTIL) REPORTANDOO ,SAMARA TIENE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE PARA DECIRNOS***

**Samara: Minnie-sama me mando a decir , que si no dejan reviews(Minnie. Gracias Kusuili ^^) ya no pondra más partes LenxRin(Minnie: Aunque sea muy duro para mi) y que me presentare en sus casa con mi video maldito y destruyendo el helado de Kaito, Tengan un buen dia(xD)**


	3. UmmWii! Fuente de Chocolate a la Orden

•***¤ [~ Preguntas para Vocaloid!~] ¤*•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Ale, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, o a Crypton nosotras solo los usamos para divertirlos .

**By:** MinnieLuna y Ale-chan(no tiene cuenta , pero si en youtube:Alethebest61295)

**Summary:**

**No tiene , cualquier cosa puede pasar =w=**

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0**_

Wiii!!!Hola Gracias por leer , y acuerdenese por cada review que NO dejen el video maldito del Aro matara a otra persona más =w=, y depaso quitaremos a Leen de la historia(muahahaha a ver si funciona), nahhh ni c procupen por Len-kun

ASI QUE !

ALE:SI!Hola soy la amiga de Minnie-sama , juntas torturamos a Len-kun, tengo una fanmade que se llama Lucia

Minnie:No incluir ni decir …"QUE MARYSUE!", y pronto les traere un capitulo exxtra , más bien una introducción , de cómo a esta loca autora se le ocurrio crear una vocaloid y cual es su relacion, sus gustos ect.Y pronto se presentara el sexy hermano , o no se que , de Lucia ^¬^

Ale:Ahh si , en la parte que vean un cosa que diga (M/N ) o (A/N) quiere decir Minnie Note o Ale Note ^^

Aquí viene la seccion preguntas

Noa: Porfavor Mikuo-niichan lee las preguntas ^^

Minnie:Honranos con tu presencia ^¬^

Mikuo:aha, bueno la 1 mera pregunta es de **Animefan777 **

**YO TENGO PREGUNTAS D:**

**a Miku: como te trataron Kaito y Meiko cuando llegaste como Vocaloid? XD**

**a Meiko: ¿Como te llevas con Haku? Ya que ambas son alcoholicas xD**

**a Kaito: ¿por que te torturan?**

**a Len: ¿te casas conmigo? :3**

**a Rin: ¿Eres Yandere? te veo como una xD**

Mikuo: onee-chan responde

Miku: ah.. esto.. ellos me trataron muy bien ^^, pero me resulto dificill no matarme de la risa y a costumbrarme a sus peleas ^^

Minnie: si que bien , mi tiempo es oro y no lo pienso gastar en ti, Meiko, respondes?

Meiko:Solo tengo que aclarar que **hip** que Haku **hip **es la mejor compañera **hip** que he tenido no **hip** Haku?

Haku:Holaatodoelmundo***hip***meikoeslomejor***hip***yquienquieremás sake?*se desmaya*

Noa:*tocando repetida veces a Haku con un palito de pan*Esta viva??

Len: Se nota que son muy buenas compañeras¬¬U

Rin:see,Kaito-nee??

Kaito:No se ;n;

Meiko,Rin,Luka,Miku,Len,Leo,Minnie(xD)y demas

(Teto:HEY TETO-CHAN QUIERE SALIR ;n;

Ted: NO! Tienes tu cita con el psicologo!

Teto:NOO! Teto-chan no quiere ir!)

:Porque es divertido…

Len:noo, tengo a muchas chicas que te matarian*mirando A RIN,NOA,LUKA,MIKU,MINNIE,KISUILI;LAS LOCAS FANGIRLS…..

Minnie: Y Minnie Luna no quiere sangre en su fic…=w=

Rin: NO soy una Yandere

Noa:Creo que eres una tsundere,porque no te suicidarias como la tipa de School days verdad?Ahh si ,una invitada se va a quedar a vivir , pero algunas veces va a salir por su "trabajo".

Samara:Gracias Noa-chan ^^(M/N:xD Samara se quedo)acuerdense seven days…(xDD)

Minnie: si ,Rin es igualita a Shana =w= …Bua!! La chica del aro!

Len:dijiste quedar a vivir??!!??(maldito video…)

Samara:lo siento tengo que irme , tengo trabajo que cumplir

Noa-chan: no te olvides de desinfectarte las manos después de masacrar y desfigurar a las personas =u=

Samara:no lo olvidare +u+

Len:que raro

Leo: genial otra boca que no alimentar, ademas apesta a muerto ….

Noa:Vamos!!Nii-chan!!*abranzando a Leo*Dii que si

Leo:esta bien ¬///¬

Minnie:Mikuo 0¬0

mandaron a limpiar la baba ToT*limpiando*

Mikuo:bueno La segunda pregunta es de **Little Ciela**

**a-a-aaki! ¿Puedo preguntar yo tambn?? *u***

**eto...**

**A Len: xq eres tan irresistiblemente lindo? harías tu carita de shouta para mi? que vas a hacer esta noche ¬u¬?**

**A Rin: podrías amordazar a tu hermano y torturarlo fisica y psicologicamente, tanto espiritual como sexualm... *PAF* (un ladrillo que sale de ninguna parte)ok, ok, eso último no. Demonios ¬¬.**

**A gakupo: Si Len no acepta, tu si? *u***

…………..

Minnie: jajaja Len es muy lindoooo Vamos has la carita de shouta +u+

Len:¬///¬ ……esta Noche voy hacer sometido a las torturas de Rin y Noa-chan

Noa:Nya!!!!^//^

Leo:Que te van a hacer que?!!!?(`.//n//.´)*tanto celoso*

Noa:Iaa calma Onii-chan, ^^

Leo:¬//¬ Buenooo

Rin: si talvez lo amordazare ^^

Noa:(etto Minnie:les hago entender que Noa es una chica de 13 años, actua como una de 10,y tiene el fisico de una de 16 ^^U)que es sexualmente :D?*toda linda e inocente xD*

Len: Leo explicale tu ¬//¬

Leo:estoo…o///-///O es …es….MIRA CHOCOLATE!!

Noa:DONDE??DONDE??UNA FONDUEE*abrazando una fondue que salio de la nada xD*

Leo:Gracias Minnie-sama,cumplire mi promesa

Minnie:eso espero

Len: Y cual es??

Leo:*murmurando*..shshshshsh

Len:O///-///o*shock*QUE tU QUE??

Leo:seeee…

Noa:Nii-chan no te gusta el chocolate??lamiendo el chocolate

Leo:prefiero las fresas…

Noa:Chocolate

Leo:Fresas

Noa:Chocolattooo!!!

Leo:Ichigoooooooooo!!

Meiko:ya callense , porque no mesclan la fresa con el chocolate fondue

Leo:O//^//o

Meiko:te esta matando el doble sentido verdad ÔuÒ??

Noa:cual doble sentidoo?????:D?

Leo:NINGUNO!!Ò//^//Ó

Noa:Buenooo ^^**abrazando a Leo ^´´´^**

Leo:déjame!!!¬///¬

Noa:Nop nop!

Minnie:Ahhh…Mikuoo..las preguntas..porfavor..

Ale:Mikuo is a sexy thing!!

Minnie:Alee-chan saluda al publico!!!( es mi amiga con la que torturo a Len, taambien tiene su personaje, ejem no decir Marysue porfavor,Lucia)

Ale:Hi!Hi!MIkuo!!LAS PREGUNTAS!

Mikuo:*susurrando*Todo yo…todo..yo..La siguiente pregunta es de **Mariana14**

**Holaa!**

**hahahaa muero de risaa con los capss x_x**

**tengo unaa pregunta?**

**Rin: me prestarias a Len aunque seaa unaa sola vez?prometo devolverlo**

……………………

Todas: LENNY es nuestro!!

Len:Le..Lenny??

Minnie:Len-chan!!

Noa:Len-kun!!

Ale:Shouta boy!

Rin, Minnie,Noa,Ale,:ES NUESTROO!!! Y de Kisuili

Rin: Y NO es nuestro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin:no ,porque yo i Len TENEMOS algo que HAcer...esta nochee...

Len:queeeeee?.. A RIN NO....

rIN: CLARO Q SI

Leo:O//o WTF!!! 

LEN: pero yo ya tenia…planes..

rin: que si!!

Noa:Y que van a hacer ^^

rin: solo lo q hicimos en el video de spice

len: WHAT!!!

Noa:i eso fue actuar no?? yo tambien quiero participar!!

Leo:NOA!!!!(Ò////^//////Ó)

Len:a estoooo.....LEO HAS ALGO!!!!(RIN LO RAPTA)

NOA: i a donde van? ^^

rin: ahhh a nuestro cuarto

Noa:Van a jugar monopolio??

len: RIn nuestros cuartos estan separados

Rin: pues hoy no...uau

Noa:Porque?^^

*Rin arrastra a Len hacia la puerta/

Noa: porque ellos no tienen cuartos separados como los

nuestros!!!(abrazando a leo del brazo) PORQUE NO PODEMOS UNIR NUESTROS CUARTOS?

Len: nooooo

Leo:ahh estooo..YA VUELVO!!(se va al baño , le sangra la nariz xD)

Minnie:ESTO ES EXPLIXITO

Lucia: sii lo es

Minnie:ajajajajajaja Lucia ajajajajaja...Y Mikuo que vas a hacer en la NOCHE ¿ :D

Mikuo: no soy shouta

Ale: seras mio muahaha

Minnie:Vamos Nya!! Vamos al cine!

Mikuo:ahora que lo recuerdo tengo q continuar mi....fan... digo..yo .. este..ahh... mi...album familiar!!*mikuo se va corriendo*

Minnie: ( va a rescatar a len sin ser atacada por rin xD)Faltaba el Shouta....

LEN:NO SOY SHOUTA

ale: si lo eres

Minnie(le acaricia la cara y se sienta encima de sus piernas)CLARO QUE SI!!

Len:Quitate

Rin:SI!!

..buenoo,Len tengo una duda porque hiciste Spice?

Len: a bueno… participe en SPICE porque…. me lo ofrecieron…y me parecio divertido….aunque Rin modifico algunas cosas!!!!  

Rin: yo solo me asegure de que no fuera tan pervertido…  

Len: fue mucho mas que esoo!!! El punto era que terminara con Miku no contigo!!!

  Miku:Me quitan del escenario ToT

Minnie:Sal de aca!!

Rin: ahh!! Miku no sabe actuar….aparte siempre quise saber que se sentia…  

Len: Rin estas loca….bueno siguiendo con la pregunta NO yo no lo tengo como un ejemplo a seguir yo…no quiero terminar con Rin de esa manera … aunque alguien…*mirando a Rin* si quiere….  

Rin: yo solo te quiero como el lindo y shouta hermanito que eres!!

Ale:oie metelos en un cuarto

Minnie:MINNIE RULES! 

Minnie:cuarto…?DOBLE SENTIDO AUXILIO!!!

Leo: Y ahora me compredes....

Meiko:FRESA CON CHOCOLATE xD

Leo:nooo!!DOBLE SENTIDO!!!O//////-///////o

Lucia:la novela no se llamaba pasion de chocolate

Kaito:ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Meiko:Y TU DE QUE TE RIES!!(pegandole)

Leo:AUXILIO!!!

Minnie:SIII!!!! DOBLES SENTIDO…bueno las preguntas…Mikuoo..ah rayos ¬¬U..Meiko nos harias el honor de leer las preguntas

Meiko:Va haber sake después de esto??

Minnie:Claroo que sii

Meiko:Pregunta de** Kagamine-Rika-Chan**

 **Dejo revieww!  Jajaja, esta muy bueno jaja ni te imaginas como me rei xD**

 **Estoy segura de que Len oculta sus sentimientos por Rin ¬w¬ Bueno, etto... quiero hacer una pregunta  **

**Rin-chan: Es cierto que alguna vez te gusto Kaito?¿   **

**Bueno, siguelo pronto ^^ **

 **Rika**

Rin: bueno creo q siiii

len:......

Rin: len-chan no TIENES ALGO Q DECIR

Len: no por..ah sii Len-chan?

Rin: YUHUUUUUUUUUUU ACABO DE DECIR Q ME GUSTA KAITo..Y NO TE DA CELOS!!

Len*en tono frio*: NO

Minnie:Uii acaba decir QUE NOTE AMA!!!

Noa:AUTORA DEJA A RIN-CHAN(lado malvado lolita)

Rin(debajo de un reflector, con brillo, estrellistas, toda una DRAMA QUEEN,echada):Snif snif veo que no ...no soy..querida(se pone a llorar)

Lucia:see bueno..Ah KAito porque estas obsecionado con los helados?

Kaito:Oye, yo no estoy tan obsesivo con el helado! (pasa el camion de los helados) OMG HELADO! (corre, no, vuela hacia los helados como un loco)

Noa(le pega a Len y a leo depaso) : (lado gothic lolita)ASI QUE USTEDES DOS!!! ; VAN A HACERNOS CASO EN TODOOO! ENTENDIERON!!(como haruhi,de La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya, ,la que Konata imita en el café otaku )

Len y Leo: SI GENERAl.....ES DECIR SUPER SEXII NOA Y RIN (porque nos maltratan ToT)

Minnie:HEY QUIEN ES LUCIA???(se acaba de dar cuentas de la colada )

**Volviendo con la ultima pregunta para gakupo, de Little Ciela**

GAKUPO: SEEEE

LEN*SE EMPIEZA A ALEJAR LENTAMENTE

Luka:Gay…..

Gakupo : No es lo que piensas!! De paso me das tu numero de celular

Luka:Buscalo en Google

Gakupo:Direccion?

Luka:Google

Gakupo:Color de..*lo golpea luka xD*

Luka:Yahoo

Miniie:EN MI FANFIC SE HACE LO K YO DIGO !! Y ESO ES UN NO!!GAKUPO NUNCA PODRA…que era..buenooo…

Ale: (estamos en el Msn!)Y PARA Q RAYOS ME PREGUNTAS..BUENO YO SEGUIRE CON EL MIO BYe!(lo anterior lo escribio ale-chan, menos lo de gakupo y luka, GOOGLE It!!!)

Minnie:Noo! No te vayas ¡! Aun tenemos que maltratar a Miku

Miku:***en otra parte..** *limpiando y cantando algo que se acaba de inventar*Y sigo limpiando.. limpio limpio ..esclavizada D:

Ale:FUE DRAMATIZACION NIÑA TIENES Q APRENDER

PARA ASI METER A MIKU EN UN POZO

Minnie(cara malvada y ojos brillando):Oh mikuu?? donde estasss?

**MIKU NUNCA SE ENTERO DE ESA CONVERSACION…..**

*En el pozo donde se encontraba Miku encerrada*  

Miku:*se metio al pozo para limpiar* larala lara rala…. que aburrido es quedarse aquí  *se escuchan pasos*

Kaito*tarareando*: voy por agua para lavar los platos lavar los platos y después comer un helado lalalalaaa…  

Miku: espera Kaito no hundas el balde mas adentro o me ahogaras  

Kaito: hum….esa voz me parace conocida….

Miku: ESPERA!! KAITO NOOOOO….*Glurp glurp*  

Kaito: de quien era esa vozz…humm…A SI!! DE MIKU!! HOLA MIKU!!! *con miedo*MIKU?... MIKU?... AHH.. ESTAS.. BIEN??..MIKU?...MIKU?!?!.. RESPODEME!!   *se escucha sonido de heladero en la calle*

Minnie y Ale*en otra parte con la laptop y el problema solucionado misteriosamente(se escucha la musica de los expedientes X de fondo xD):Muahahahahahah

  Kaito:..mmm..... helado….. yo quiero!!!!*y se va dejando a miku*

Miku*desde el agua enfadada*: KAI….*glurp glurp TOOOOO……*glurp glurp

Bueno! Esto a sido todo por hoy ¡! Fue un poco

Leo:POCO!!CASI LOS ABURRES

Minnie:*tapandole la boca a Leo*Como decia ¬¬#, Gracias a todos por leer y dejeen Reviews para que estas dos locas autoras puedan entrar a la computadora con un pretexto!

Ale:lo que quisiste decir fue que dejen reviews para inspirarnos ^^U

Ale , Minnie:ADIOSS!!!^^


	4. RespuestasPOR EL PONY!

•***¤ [~ Preguntas para Vocaloid!~] ¤*•**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Ale, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, o a Crypton nosotras solo los usamos para divertirlos .

**By:** MinnieLuna y Ale-chan(no tiene cuenta , pero si en youtube:Alethebest61295)

**Summary:**

**No tiene , cualquier cosa puede pasar =w=**

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_Minnie:Hi Hi! Hoy me limitare a solo responder las preguntas como siempre pero no ablare mucho…Sali de vacaciones y el colegio me inspira , con Ale-chan hicimos una lista de vocaloid en mi salon y se supone que soy Teto-chan…

Teto-chan:YEEEE!! SSII TETO-CHAN ES LO MAXIMO!

Minnie: Y como decia *mirando a teto-chan feo *ni idea de cómo ale me pudo poner como ella..,Creo que este fic se volvera M lo presiento…MIKUO!!!!

Mikuo:Calro..Dejen a Mikuo que lea las preguntas para que después la autora abuse se..

Minnie:Nira Mikuo si las lees te doy una caja de My Little Pony al final del fic

Mikuo:PONIES MAGICOS!!YEIIII!!!

Minnie:Y salio lo que heredo de Miku..

Miku:HEYY ¡! YO SOY TAN INTELIGENTE QUE SE…SE….SE…

Minnie:DIME ALGO QUE NO SEA CANTAR!!

Miku:ahh…

Minnie:Por cierto..te odio hasta en la vida real , la chica que detesto es miku xD , Gente …Razonemos , quien más podria ocupar su puesto?, es decir, ella puso que AFRICA estaba en el POLO SUR..

Mikuo:ESTA BIEN TERMINEMOS!!

Minnie:Quieres tu pony no?

Mikuo:MAGICOS PON..esta bien Pregunta de Little Ciela

Ni pah...

Por un momento pensé que habían olvidado mi última pregunta D:

Como siempe me reí un montón x3

Tengo una pregunta más, pero esta vez es para Luka:

¿Es cierto que te gusta Gakupo secretamente?

Eso es todo ^^

Bye :D

Luka:CLARO QUE NO!!!!!

Minnie:Pero crei haber visto ese altar con la foto de Gakupo y tu alabandolo

Gakupo:Enserio??

Luka(intentando dejarlo sin herencia…lo golpeo…digamos que…fue un golpe bajo..):Tu no hables maldito..CALRO QUE NO LO ADORO LO DETESTO!!

Minnie: Mientras que no haya gore(sangre y todo eso)….

Minnie:Mikuoo!!

Mikuo:Todo..

Minnie:Ah no si te quejas no te dare el pony!

Mikuo*sonriendo y abrazandome xD (todo x el pony!):siguiente pregunta de la amable Hyuuga Yukina

A Miku: Enserio, no sabes hacer otra cosa q no sea cantar?! Coño, hasta Teto es mas inteligente que tu o_o

A Kaito: me harías un yaoi con Lenny-Sexy-Shouta-Kun?? *-*

A Gakupo: En el video de Dancing Samurai, hay una version donde sales con un taparrabos, Hacia mucho calor que andabas asi?! D:

A Luka: jope! no te gusta Gakupo aunque sea un poquitititito? Es que en el video de Google It salen tan adorables!

A Rin: Eres mi idola! Me enseñarias a manejar una aplanadora? *-*

A Len: Como haces para ser tan shouta? w_

A Meiko: Podrias darme algunos consejos para golpear a un tipa que me jode siempre? D:

A las Autoras: Las adoro! puedo darles mi msn? x3

Luka:Miku responde*haciendole una llave a gakupo xD*

Miku:CLARO YO SE………CAnt..CANTAR?

TETO-chan:AHAHHAA Teto-cahn es más inteligente que Miku-cahn

Miku:CLAAAROOO! TU CON TUS ..KYU!!!!estoo..esas cosas!

Teto-chan:TEto-chan te atacara como un tigre

Minnie:Grrr xD!

Kaito y len: QUE ¿? YO? QUE?? TU ¿? E?? YAOI??? NOO!!!!

Gakupo : eso debe tener una explicaron muy razonable

Luka:Gay..

Tako Luka:G-A-Y …GAY! :P

Minnie: Gakupo!!! nO sabia!! No me lo esperaba de ti!

Luka*arrojando a Gakupo contra una pared …*:QUE NO LO AMO!!!

Len: Wow hace tiempo que no salia…Y eso explica muchas cosas

Rin: Neee Len-kun??

Noa:Nee Banana-chan?

Leo :ahahahhhahah Banana-chan!

Luka:Porque tienes el casi-nombre de Leon??De mi ex.o casi-novio??

Gakupo:TUU QUE??LEON!!!

Ted: Superalo

Len: Aceptalo, Leon es más hombre que tu

Rin: SIII!!

Noa: Rin onee-chan tu pregunta..

Rin:Claro es sencillo , pero..

Len: RIN!! COMO TE PUDITE OLVIDAR!!

Rin: MUAHAHHAH NADIE ME ATRAPARA*se sube a su aplanadora y la empieza a manejar xD a toda velocidad*

Policia: SEÑORITA DETENGA ESE VEHICULO INMEDIATAMENTE!

Gakupo:AHAHHA!

Policia: TOMA! TU MULTA PPOR HABLAR!

Gakupo: QUE PERO YO!??!

Policia: Y COMO ERES UN GAY MORADO TE AUMENTO 1000 EUROS!

**volviendo con Rin**

Policia: Su licencia..?

Rin: Cual? A que se refiere?

Policia : Su licencia para conducir aplanadoras

Rin: Tenga

Policia*después de examinar lo que Rin le dio*: Acaso cree que me voy a creer que un papel escrito con Cariola y que dice que esto nuca expirara es verdadera?

Rin : Puede seer?

Len: Te dije…

Policia: Tenga una multa , y otra para el shouta ..Esta prohibido ser tan shouta

Len:QUE NO SOY SHOUTA!

Todos(-Len , incluidos los aliens que salieron de la nada xD): QUE SI LO ERES!!!

Len: Realmente no se porque soy shouta

Meiko: soo hazle unallave y después agarra su mochila y tirasel encima

Minnie: Meiko-chan no crees que eso es muy….

Len: sera…torturador ..

Noa: Yo digo que le dejes las cosas bien claras

Minnie: solo ignorala , alguien realmente infantil molesta a la gente para hacerse notar

Meiko: Creo que esto va a terminar como esos programas de la

Minnie: Hablando de eso… yo di necesito ayuda ToT snif snif…Les dije que realmente me pongo nerviosa cuando me mira

Leo: Oh y aquí vamos de nuevo

Minnie. Y ESO ME TIENE REALMENTE DEPRE Y ME CONVIERTO EN EMOO!

Meiko y Luka: Ya, ya pasara (**abrazan a minnie que esta sentada en posición fetal mordiendo la manga de su casaca xD** )

Minnie : Buenooo!( ah si lo dl msn , ya se lo di xD) Con la siguiente pregunta..

Mikuo: hazlo por el pony, hazlo por el pony*lo dijo susurrando*La siguiente pregunta para mi queridisima Minnie es de Kagamine Rika-Chan…

Si! A Rin-chan le gustaba Kaito, lo sabia 8)

Alto... eso es malo!! No ToT

Rin tiene que hacer "cosas" (¬w¬)con Len, no Kaito ¬¬ (aunque Kaito es muy kawai ^//^)

Rin, une tu cuarto y el de Len y hazle lo que quieras, pero no lo censuren por que quiero saber *-* *¬*

Twincest al poder! w

bueno, etto.. volviendo al review, tengo unas preguntas MUY importantes...

1_ POR QUE LOS KAGAMINE SIEMPRE MUEREN EN LOS VIDEOS?!? TUT

(En el caso de un video de Rin y Len casi siempre muere Len-chan ¬u¬. Y en el caso de algun otro tambien muere alguno ¬¬ Rin muere en uno que canta con Miku (The Love of a Certain Prostitute)(??¿¿)

2_ POR QUE LAS CANCIONES DE RIN Y LEN SON (casi) SIEMPRE TAN TRISTES!?! siempre me hacen llorar T_T eso es muy cruel...

*Se pone a ver Prisoner y Paper Plane* Parezco emo!! (¬¬)

Bueno, me encanta este fic y...

DOBLE SENTIDO! DOBLE SENTIDO! x3

Eres la mejor Minnie-chan! *-*

Siguelo pronto!

Rika

Minnie: digamos que , Rika-chan, si yo pudiese escribir un lemon o algo parecido de rin y len

Len y Leo : OYEE!!!!!!!! ¬//¬U

Minnie: como decia , talvez los traume , porque saldra realmente de ese lugar muyyy oscuro xD

Len: Creo k nos morimos por falat de presupuesto

Leo: Debe ser , no sera porque pagarles para que actúen es demasiado caro?

Rin: Tal vez..

Minnie. Buena pregunta.. SON DEMASIADO TRISTES!! Yo me puse allorar en la saga de Evil..ToT ( osea Daughter of Evil , Srvant of Evil y Regret Message) y tambien en Prisioner y en Avion de Papel xD , en los dos ultimos si que estaba llorando..AHAHHA SOY LA MEJOR ASI QUE OBEDESCAANEME!! MUAHAHHAHAHA, dire Gracias ^^, y yo pensaba que nunca conseguiria reviews xDMikuoo…*babas de nuevo*

Miku: Y ahora tengo que cambiar de trapeador , ME PASAN UN BALDE??!?

Mikuo: Ahha …. ***lee la pregunta***Ahh Mmmm esta pregunta es de la chica que nos tortura y nos obliga a hacer cosas ridiculas..Ale chan1295

preguntas...

muahhahaa

Rin: Me presta a len JURO Q LO DEVOLVERE ! *dentro de mis pensamientos* MUAHAHAH JAMAS SE LO DEVOLVERE MUAHAHA

Len: eres un sexy shouta...aunq eso nu es una pregunta

Miku: te odio

Mikuo: te amo

LukA: con quien de los sihuientes vocaloid cantarias y porq LEN, MIKUO, MIKU(la odioo), RIN, KAITO O MEIKO...

a y luka odia a GAYkupo...??

Kaito: q pasa si destruyo tu helado? y q sabor de helado prefieres?? SI NO ME LO DICES DESTRUIRE TU HELADO

GRAX

P.s: len mikuo los amo

miku te odio

gaykupo acepta q eres GAY!

rin: aplasta el helado de kaito si no responde mi pregunta

kaito: tienes q responder mi pregunta

Minnie: YEIII ALECHAN!!Asii todo lo de este fic me pertenece

Len:¬¬

Minnie: Menos los vocaloidsutaloidsfanmades……, y porque ale no participa en este ^^…Rin

Rin: NOO!!! LENNY -CHAN ES MIO!!

Teto: BANANA-CHAN!

Minnie: L.K.I.A.S.V.A.S.T!!( significa len kagamine is a sexy vampire and a shouta too xD)

Len:……

Rin: Ohh esos puntitos suspensivos son los de " QUeria que no me llamaran por ese nombre"

Len:…..

Noa: Y esos son los de " Gracias Rin , dejen de hablar por mi" Y ahora pone su cara de " Noa callate!!" SI NOA CALLA…..espera..HEY!!

Miku: PORQUE NO ME AMAS!!?!?!?

Minnie: PORQUE NO!!

Mikuo: Otra más…

Luka: Cantaria con…

Gakupo: ESCOGEME A MI!!

Luka: Mmmm

GAKUPO: ESTOY LIBRE*saltando y alsando la mano *

Luka: No lo se … pero definitivamente NO cantaria con GAYkupo

Kaito: NOOO! MI HELADO!!!NO!!!

Minnie: COMO SEA!

Kaito: Mi helado favorito es*contabdo con los dedos*El de fresa , el de chocolate , me encanta el banana splits, el de menta, pero tambien me gusta el chocochip

Len: DEJA EN PAZ AL BANANA SPLIT!

Meiko: **con un cronometro** Y TIEMPO!! A DESTRUIR EL HELADO DE KAITO!!

Len y Rin : SIII!!!!!

**len , rin….TODOS destruyen el helado de kaito , sabor a vainilla YEI!**

Samara: AHAHHAHAH , como decia.. dejen reviews o si no..

Leo: Si no…

Samara: si no..

Leo: y si no….

Samara : NOA TU HERMNAO ME FASTIDIA!!

Noa: LEONARDO!! VEN ACA!! TU…!

Leo: TE JURO QUE NO!!*le pegan* ME QUEJARE Y TE DEMANDARE!!

Minnie: NOO! NO le pegues a Leo-kun!!

Leo: Gracias x defenderme

Minnie: De nada*lo abraza *

Leo: Bueno chicos/chicas esto ha sido todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Hawai! Los guardaespaldas lo disfrutaran

Hola a todos! Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los que siguen este fic , me dejaron reviews y están esperando sus respuestas. Pero veran, que estos meses estuve ocupada. Con una cosa que se llama tesina, que se da en 3 año de Media….

Y les explicare para que entiendan. En mi colegio..cofcof.. italiano… cofcof hay em..algo extraño..Y pues ..Acaba quinto de primaria y entras a 1 de media..Este año voy a 1 de Liceo..hagan sus cuentas…

Y bueno, el coso de pasar a 1 de liceo es como una exposición de un tema que escoges y eso. Y además con lo de las fiestas me olvide completamente …del fic(Leo: por favor eso paso hace años eso es floro(mentira)!!) Y agradecería que seres molestos no interrumpieran mi intento de disculpa..

Así que tal vez en estas vacaciones suba cada review como un capitulo..(si no tengo tiempo..como hoy..) Así que aquí están las respuestas de Renny Kagamine(bonito nombre ,por cierto) y mis más sinceras disculpas a ella.

•***¤ [~ Preguntas para Vocaloid!~] ¤*•**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, o a Crypton ,los uso solo para divertirme…y hacer cosas que no harían(¿)

**By:** MinnieLuna

**Summary:**

**No tiene , cualquier cosa puede pasar =w='**

Min(para abreviar): Y bueno después de largos meses(?) sin saber nada de mi, regrese…

Leo: Hubiera estado mejor no saber nada de ti

Min: Peor que cierres la boca niño!

Leo: Uh La señorita se enojo

Min: Y tu eres todo una dama

Leo:…..*tarda un poco para analizar las palabras*..que..QUE?!

Min:*ignorando a Leo, que se dedica a negar que no es una dama, lo cual ES(Leo: te estoy escuchando!!)*Y como nuestro asistente se fue de vacaciones a Hawai, con nuestra detestable sirvienta…Me parece que Kaito tendrá el Honor de leer las pregunta de Renny :D

Kaito: Si!....Me darás helado?

Min: Y tu cantaras Rico Tomato otra vez?

Kaito:…si?

Min: Entonces esta hecho

Kaito: *va a empezar a leer pero es detenido por….MEIKO?! *

Meiko: Te apuras…?!

Noa: Pero ni siquiera empezó a leer!

Meiko*mira mal a la dulce Noa, Si las miradas matasen ,querida Noa, tu ya estarías enterrada en el jardín de atrás con la CSI buscándote(?)*

Kaito: Bueno…Estas son las preguntas de….Renny

**Holas quedísimos len y Rin les tengo un preguntas!! que quiero que me respondan**

**1- en el fic de mi prima oni me dijo que tendrán una bebe Rin cual es tu opinion sobre esto len es padre te gusta la idea!?**

**2- len y a los demás chicos porque tienen las uñas pintadas?**

**3- porque nos hacen llorar con sus videos y porque siempre mueres len TT_TT?**

**4- Rin te gustaría comer un pastel de chocolate con migo?**

**a meiko**

**si tanto te gusta tomar porque no te haces tu propio bar en la casa?**

**a kaito**

**comerías un helado de plátano y naranja con los gemelos a pesar de que te aplanen al final?**

**a miku**

**PORQUE ABUSASTE DE RIN EL ESE VIDE DE PROSTITUAS Y PORQUE TUVIERON UN BEBE TIENES ALGO ESCONDIDO PÁRA NOSOTROS!**

Min: Acaso el fic de tu prima es..

Todos: ……

Min: Shigehito: la canción de amor *-*??..Esa historia me encanta, yo estoy realmente enamorada de esa historia,y totalmente de acuerdo que len tenga un hijo con Rin…A que tu no len….Len?

Len:…..*en shock…,yo creo que a su edad,14,realmente seria mucha responsabilidad encargarse de otro ser…pero me encanta esa historia y le (obligo) recomiendo que la lean :D *

Rin: Seria maravilloso!!!...Pero….

Min: Pero..*pensando* HA! Seguramente concordara conmigo porque soy genialosa(?)

Rin: Quien aplastaría a todos con la Rodarola?

Min:*se golpea la frente…*

Luka:….Creo ..que eso es lo no deberías pensar sobre ello

Gakupo: Yo concuerdo con Luka*luka lo mira mal*

Min: ..Bueno…Pasando a la siguiente pregunta y dejando a Len en su estado de shock..Oh Querida renny, no te gustaría enterarte

Kaito: ……..que?

Gakupo:……enserio?

Luka: ..ahh ese secreto

que hacemos en las noches..?

Rin: ..Es divertido!

Kaito,Gakupo,Len*mirando sus uñas decoradas con esmalte*….Que?

Min:*pensando* **En las noches,a eso de las 2 a.m, o 12 p.m, todas las chicas vamos al cuarto de los chicos a pintarles las uñas ….Menos a Leo que tiene el sueño ligero…Maldito niño!!..con sueño ligero…***

Len:* mirando sus uñas y recuperado del shock *..Podríamos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?

Noa: Esta bien Lenny!

Min: Como les dije…No tienen mucho presupuesto

Luka:…Cierto..len casi siempre muero es un misterio que nunca resolveremos

Min: Bueno yo tengo una teoría

Todos: Cual?

Min: Fácil…Rin cobra barato

Rin: Que YO que?!

Min: No te pagan lo mismo que a Len, y por eso te mantienen viva hasta el final

Rin: Claro*sosteniendo las llaves de la aplanadora*

Min: O Talvez…es…*tratando de inventar algo*..porque..cada vez que..tratan de grabar algo con..Len..atacan las..fangirls...hahah eso es!

Rin: Que bueno ^^*guardando las llaves*..Y claro! Comeria un pastel de chocolate contigo

Noa: Ha viste las personas prefieren el chocolate!

Leo: Noo! Prefieren un pastel de fresas!

Noa: Chocolate

Leo: Fresas!

Min: Vainilla!!

Leo,Noa:….

Rin: Naranja!

Len: Plátano!

Meiko: Para nadie… Sake!

Min:…Buenoo…responde tu pregunta

Meiko: Tengo uno, pero no tengo mucho sake

Kaito: O se acab-

Meiko: Me gusta más*mientra ahorca a Kaito con su propia bufanda* salir

Min:…Podrías dejar de estrangular a kaito para que conteste sus preguntas?

Meiko:…

Leo: ..Porfavor?...Mientras más rápido mejor

Kaito: …helado es helado..peor después me aplastaran..pero..bueno..helado~

Rin,Len: *-*

Min: Bueno y como Miku no esta…la traeremos de regreso solo porque extraño a Mikuo

**En algún lugar de Hawai**

Miku:*llevada a la fuerza a un avión por guardias de seguridad* NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!! SABEN QUIEN SOY!!

Guardia1: …..ehm..NO..

Miku: Nii-chan! DILEEESS

Mikuo:*sin guardaespaldas*..es más fácil si solo caminas

Miku: SOYY MIKU HATSUNE!!!!*llevada a la fuerza a su asiento*

Kumajiro*: Quien?

***De nuevo..en dondequieraqueestemos ***

Min: Pues que lindo nombre~

Luka: dondequieraqueestemos?

**Min: Es lindo..**

***unos guardias tiran al piso a Miku…Mikuo viene caminando ***

Min:Mikuooo,aru!!*-* *corre y lo abraza *

Mikuo: =.=…

Meiko: Miku por favor responde!

Miku:…eh?Ahh…Bueno yo….QUE?!?

Rin:*no responde….por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal la señal*

Miku: Yo NO..ES SOLO UN VIDEO!!

Min: Yo creo que Miku le va por los dos lados

Todos: O.o

**suena un timbre**

**Min: Y bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy! Nos vemos mañana(talvez cofcof…) para responder las preguntas de **Oni-link-x **y las de** Copo-Cristo Santo**(HyUuGa YuKiNa :D)**

**Todos: Hasta la próxima!**

**Kumajiro: Referencia a Axis Powers: Hetalia… Es el Oso de Canada , a.k.a Matthew Williams . Kumajiro no recuerda el nombre de su amo,aunque su amo tampoco xD**


	6. Um Noticias, no muy agradables

Primero Lean esto: NO SE EMOCIONEN NO ES UN CAP

Y ahora,Según Amber …este Tipo de Fics No se puden..Tener en FF…,Asi que Voy a Empezarles a decir que me demorare un poco más con los capis..

Y además no los podria subir porque estoy castigada XD(..pero lo escribire en ..mmm bueno lo escribire :'D)

Asi que les pido un poco de paciencia(claro llevo mese de desaparecida y quiero paciencia,ha me paso no? XD)

Gracias por..su atención(¿)

*Y otra cosa,esta bien tener buena ortografia,pero no tipo: Ten la Ortografia de Dios o si no te reporto ……¬¬# ? Alguien me entiende?


End file.
